wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Yimo
The Yimo (or called Fiend in the great ruler) are a group of individuals not native to Lin Dong's home world. As they come from the Great Thousand World. They aim to conquer this world. It is said that the Yimos seem to be gradually gathering in secret. It is suspected that they have managed to penetrate the spatial crack and communicate with the Yimo tribe beyond the crack.Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 831 – A Foreign LandYimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1395 – Martial Ancestor VS Corpse Monarch Mo Luo calls them natural born destroyers. They are the common enemies of everyone in this plane.Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 971 – Thunder World They formed a faction called the Devil PrisonYimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1035 – Devil Prison The Yimo tribes are exceptional since birth. Moreover, they come from another plane and are indeed much stronger than the cultivators.Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1178 – Three Reincarnation Tribulations In the past, the Lightning Master was lying dormant in the North Xuan Continent. Therefore, they rarely ventured here. However, now that he has awakened and left the Northern Xuan Region they ventured in the Northern Xuan Region as well.Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1238 – Seventh Seat King Abilities They have terrifying erosion properties. A Yimo was different from a human. They possess extremely strong and terrifying life force.Abilities:【WDQK】Chapter 971 – Thunder WorldAbilities:【WDQK】Chapter 1026 – Qing Zhi Appears Again Martial Arts *Great Demon ErosionGreat Demon Erosion:【WDQK】Chapter 973 – Three Great Ancestral Symbols *Limitless Devil Pillar PrisonLimitless Devil Pillar Prison:【WDQK】Chapter 1058 – Nine-tail Spirit Fox Ranks *Commanders (Comparable to Profound Death Stage)Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 958 – Zuo Fei *General (Comparable to Samsara Stage)Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 954 – Withdraw *Ordinary King or False King (Comparable to Reincarnation Stage)Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1025 – King TianmingYimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1182 – Dispatching Troops *True King (Comparable to Reincarnation Stage with two Reincarnation Tribulations)Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1182 – Dispatching Troops *Emperor (Comparable to Ancestor Stage)Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 890 – Ancestor Stone Spirit Named Yimo *Tian MingNamed Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1025 – King Tianming *Lang MoNamed Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1027 – Commander of the Flame Divine Hall *Shi MoNamed Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1027 – Commander of the Flame Divine Hall Yimo Referenced By Epithet Ordinary King or False King *Illusion Devil KingYimo Referenced By Epithet:【WDQK】Chapter 1135 – Eternal Illusion Demon Flower *Heaven Illusion KingYimo Referenced By Epithet:【WDQK】Chapter 1142 – Big Gift *Earth Illusion KingYimo Referenced By Epithet:【WDQK】Chapter 1142 – Big Gift *Ghost Abyss KingYimo Referenced By Epithet:【WDQK】Chapter 1158 – Commotion in the Demon Region *Darkness Abyss KingYimo Referenced By Epithet:【WDQK】Chapter 1162 – Entering the Desolate Plains True King *Cosmic Evil Devil KingYimo Referenced By Epithet:【WDQK】Chapter 1212 – Grand Devil Feast Seated Yimo Comparable To Two Reincarnation Tribulations *Tenth Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1162 – Entering the Desolate Plains *Ninth Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1252 – Devil in the Tablet *Eight Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1269 – Primal Chaos Arrow *Seventh Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1237 – Devils Attack *Sixth Seat King Comparable To Three Reincarnation Tribulations *Fifth Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1244 – Thunderbolt Master *Fourth Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1219 – Fourth Seat King *Third Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1271 – Spatial Master *Second Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1273 – Peak Level Clash *Heaven Seat KingSeated Yimo:【WDQK】Chapter 1244 – Thunderbolt Master Yimo Emperor *Yimo EmperorYimo Emperor:【WDQK】Chapter 1299 – Leaving a Way Out Hit List The Yimo have a hit list for the people they wanted to absolutely kill. Lin Dong was one of the top ranked individuals on their Devil Prison’s hit list. he was only dwarfed by the eight Ancient Masters.Hit List:【WDQK】Chapter 1238 – Seventh Seat King References Category:Index Category:Terms Category:Species